


Оружейная палатка

by Tigerrat, WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, Monostiches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerrat/pseuds/Tigerrat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020
Summary: Мультифандомные одностишия на тему оружия.
Kudos: 2





	Оружейная палатка

На всякий файербол найдётся файерволл.

* * *  
Есть у джедайского меча режим «фонарик»?

* * *  
Меч-кладенец ковать бы из мифрила.

* * *  
Убил москита зубочисткой из осины.

* * *  
А что мощнее — фазер или бластер?

* * *  
В «Пути меча» что, не было банкаев?

* * *  
Разбойник? Соловей? Да он стоял на стрёме!

* * *  
Сказание о старике, нейросети и рыбке.

* * *  
Прошивка с багом: преврати свой дрон в страж-птицу.


End file.
